tis the season
by Tamer of Light
Summary: Prompt: Amy's wish list (from the 39 Clues message board). He's determined to grant every wish on her list.


_Fountain pen_

"This is a pen."

Dan eyed the velvet case with an unimpressed gaze, turning it upside down and right to left as if it held treasure. "Does it shoot lasers or something?" He was about to shake the box when his sister snatched it away, hugging it against her chest as she perused the card attached.

"You asked your _rich boyfriend_," he punctuated each word slowly, "for a _pen_."

Amy rolled her eyes and opened it carefully, admiring the sleek black and gold accents. Her thumb traced the elegant script of her initial, before smiling at the tiny engraving inside the lid.

_To my love._

And under it:

(This is the world's smallest dart gun. Don't tell Daniel.)

* * *

_Flame retardant jacket_

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"For God's sake, Natalie. For the last time, _yes._" A scowl overcame his features as Ian fixed his sister with a look, before he zipped up the jacket. Though his face wasn't visible anymore, she could feel his exasperation from the other side of the wall.

She heaved a dramatic sigh, before waving a hand at Sinead Starling who sat beside her.

A stream of fire rushed out at the lone figure standing in the empty space, draping the room with trembling heat and shadows of red and orange. She leaned toward the window when her brother popped the helmet off and flashed her a satisfied smirk.

"How the mighty have fallen," she droned into the microphone, making the Ekat snort.

* * *

_Cat carrier_

Ian stared at Saladin, meeting the Egyptian Mau's unblinking gaze with an equally demanding expression. Without breaking the silent competition, he reached behind him to slide forward a bowl of cat food.

The animal didn't even glance at the peace offering and instead, chose to yawn at him.

A small chuckle left his mouth as he regarded the cat. Pushing over a plate of sushi, he watched Saladin paw at it, before tilting its head at him, as if to say, "_That's it?"_

Rolling his eyes, the Lucian placed a platter of red snapper before the cat and watched as his long time foe eagerly sweep his nose and mouth along the fish, savoring the smell. Then with a regal upturn of its tail, Saladin turned and obediently settled inside the cat carrier.

Ian was seen whistling a merry tune the rest of the day.

* * *

_Titanium tablet case_

"You know, if I hadn't witnessed it myself, I would've thought Daniel made the whole thing up just to get me to buy something for him."

He bit back a smile when she cast a mournful look at her iPad - at least the half that she wasn't holding. In the middle of the street, Dan hovered over the other half with a fire extinguisher as it caught on fire again and again. A string of swears left his mouth as he glowered at the device after some foam splattered onto his pants.

Slinging an arm over her shoulder, Ian plucked the upper part of the tablet out of her hands and threw it in the trash. "I see why you need that case now."

* * *

_Cake decorating kit_

"Ian."

"Yes, love?"

"Why did you get me an Easy Bake oven?"

* * *

_Rain boots_

Twinkling drops of water slid down her cheeks, glazing porcelain skin with a taste of winter. Her smile was brighter than any star and he didn't hesitate to return her elation with one of his own, though shy, but genuine. His hand was wrapped in hers as she flew them down the winding steps, before pulling him into a clumsy dance. Laughter followed her effortlessly, seeding in the depths of his soul, and blossoming into a sweet warmth that enveloped every fiber in his being with a coursing lightness.

Sunshine yellow boots that were decorated with white polka dots clamored against the concrete, bumping awkwardly into his Armani shoes as they twirled across the open space, the driveway a dreamy blur of a grandiose ballroom. She clung to him, her icy nose brushing against his as lips were teased and kisses fluttered back and forth between the breath's distance of their hearts.

Fingers raking into his slick dark hair as his lips chased after hers and she couldn't help the shriek that leapt from the back of her throat when he lifted her high into his arms, head automatically bowing into the crook of his neck, and he ran back into the house, all the while giggles like musical notes trailed after them in the bellowing storm.

* * *

_The collected works of Charles Dickens_

"_You have been in every line I have ever read_."

The note lay inscribed in his graceful style on top of a neat pile of well-worn, leather bound books in front of a glowing fireplace and her favorite leather chair.

* * *

_Vintage camera_

"Please?"

"Again?" She asked with an arch of an eyebrow, trying desperately to hold off the smile that was threatening to break out across her face. He shook his head, a knowing look crinkling around the edges of golden eyes.

"You enjoy it." The pout on his face and his accusatory tone almost did her in.

Amy bit her lip, though twinges of amusement were already creasing the apple of her cheeks, then rolled her shoulders into a shrug. Her hand came to rest on the underside of her bump, drifting over the gleaming forest silk of her party dress. "It's kind of adorable, Ian."

"Love, do not use that word and my name in the same sentence in front of the guests." His nose wrinkled with mock disgust, before he gently drew her into his lap.

"You're ruining your suit." The ghost of her breath fanned along the line of his jaw as his arm instinctively curled around her waist, the silk pooling into a glossy puddle. Carefully adjusting to her new position, she leaned closer, shivering ever so slightly when his fingers started to rub her bare back.

"I don't care," he entwined their fingers, then held up the camera in front of them. Soft lips immediately pressed against his cheek and a smile spread against his face just as the flash went off.

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas to you and your loved ones! Hope you all have a wonderful day.

The last drabble - He keeps taking pictures of her because she's showing and it's the Cahill Christmas party a la "Blush."


End file.
